Heart Aches
by Yaoidragon
Summary: Yuuram 1st fanfic Yuri and Wolfram get into another fight will they be able to forgive eachother this time or has Wolfram had enough?rated for later chaptersPlease R


AN: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh®- I've only seen up to vol. 7 and hoping to see vol. 8 very soon, but that means that there might be some characters that are out of character- sorry I tried my hardest to keep them in character-please R&R-Enjoy

Heart Aches

By: Yaoidragon

Chapter 1: The Break Up

Wolfram walked through the hallway of Blood Pledge Castle trough Yuri's bedroom in his pink pjs. Just like so many nights before, he snuck into Yuri's bedroom and slipped into bed. He looked over to Yuri, seeing him sleeping and smiled warmly. God, how much he loved him. Each night it tore him inside not to be able to touch his Yuri, but he'll wait. Soon Yuri will realize how much he needs him. Wolfram slipped asleep to the sound of Yuri's soft breathing.

morning

Wolfram woke up, panting…Another nightmare, the only reason why he will ever regret sleeping next to Yuri. He looked over, he did it again. He had kicked Yuri out of bed again and made him mad…If only Yuri knew, but he never listens.

"That's it, Wolfram. I've had enough. Every night it's the same, you sneak in here and kick me out of bed. I'm sorry, Wolfram; but I have to ask to stay away from my room from now on," Yuri ordered.

"But Yuri…" Wolfram started.

"No, no buts. I can't take this anymore. I need my rest, Wolfram," Yuri interrupted.

Wolfram fell silent, he knew it would only be a matter of time before Yuri got tired of his nightmare; but he never thought it would be so soon.

"Yuri…you need someone to protect you," Wolfram defense.

"I got guards to do that," Yuri snapped.

'Great, another fight over his habits. Why doesn't he understand?' Wolfram thought bitterly.

"What good are they? They stand by the door not by the windows. You need someone in your room to protect you when no one else can," Wolfram snapped back.

"Wolfram, no more excuses. Get out and that's an order," Yuri snapped as he pointed to the door.

Wolfram stood up, crying and heart broken.

"I hate you, Yuri! I never want to see you again!" Wolfram yelled as he shoved him before rushing out.

Yuri stood there stood there shocked, never had he's seen Wolfram cry nor has he ever heard him say 'I hate you'.

He felt his heart tear in two, he was the cause for those tears. That simple fact tore him inside making him cry his own tears. He clasped onto his bed, the warmth from Wolfram still lingering there.

Why had he yelled at him? Why did he order him to leave like that? Even after all his talks of truth, justice, and his word not to harm anyone…Why? To this he had no answers, but he was sure that no matter what he'll make it up to Wolfram; he'll make up for the wrong he's done.

He rubbed his eyes clearing all traces of tears at the sound of footsteps. He looked over at the door as a knock came from it with a familiar voice asked, "Yuri, can I come in?"

"Yea," Yuri weakly answered then sat up as his godfather came into his room, "You're here because you saw Wolfram, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I also came because I want to hear your side of the story," Conrad comforted as he sat by Yuri.

Conrad had always been like this so sportive, willing to listen, and there for him when he needs someone. It made him feel better, but not enough to help him forget what he had done; the one thing he needed right now.

"He kicked me out of bed again and I got angry then ordered him out of my room…He yelled at me saying 'I hate you' then left after shoving me," Yuri explained as he brought his knees to his chest, "I feel so horrible."

"He shoved you?" Conrad asked, making sure he heard right.

"Yea, why does that mean something?" Yuri asked concurred.

"Yes, it means that you and Wolfram are no longer fiancés."

"What? He dumped me, but he said that he couldn't do that because of his pride."

"Guess you should have learned more about Wolfram before you yelled at him and kicked him out of your room," Conrad said dangerously, "His bed manners are because of his nightmares from the time with his father," he calmed down before counting, "Forgive me, your majesty. As you say everyone deserves a second chance, maybe you should use that advice for your relationship with Wolfram."

Before Yuri had a chance to respond Conrad was up and out of his room leaving Yuri with his thoughts.

'He's right I should give us a second chance, but first I should learn more about Wolfram so that I won't ever hurt him again,' Yuri planed then got up. He was going to put everything right no matter what. The now determined Yuri headed out of his room and started looking for Celi, she would know what happened to Wolfram and his father…


End file.
